


Constant Craving

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: It's about sex, M/M, Sex, joshler - Freeform, yay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Tyler really loves sex.





	

Tyler loves sex.

He loves the feeling of Josh’s throbbing cock in his ass, or the weight against his tongue. He loves moaning Josh’s name over and over again as loud as he can. He loves when Josh fucks him hard and fast and when he does it gentle and slow. He loves being called kitten and baby boy and angel while being touched so tenderly. He loves the taste of Josh’s cum. The feel of it on his skin.

Tyler is not ashamed of loving sex. He doesn’t consider himself a slut, a whore or a sex addict. He just wants to have sex.

Josh loves sex too. He loves being close to Tyler and making him feel good.

“Fuck me,” Tyler whines and thrusts his hips against Josh’s body. He needs it so badly. “Please.”

“Anything for you, kitten.”

They keep it civil. They’re not exhibitionists. Tyler feels up Josh’s thighs during dinner with their friends. It’s exciting. It’s just what they do. He sucks him off in the bathroom during family parties. It isn’t to be edgy or rebellious. Tyler gets nervous, and craves the closeness of the act, and Josh is happy to help.

They have a very active sex life. Most days they have sex in some way, shape or form, and they’re content with that. It’s never a chore. Tyler needs it, Josh doesn’t mind.

Sometimes Tyler wonders what people would think if they knew how often they fuck. He wonders if they’d call them words among the lines of freaky or kinky. Tyler doesn’t think that’s the case. Yes, they experiment with different positions and activities in the bedroom, but that’s just what they do. They need some variation from time to time.

Tyler has his personal favorite places to be fucked. Places like against the kitchen cupboards, or in the shower. He loves the sound the cupboard makes when Josh is pounding into him. It creaks in such a way that makes Tyler feel high. He loves the wet sound of their skin slapping together in the shower.

The thing is, before Tyler lost his virginity to Josh many years ago, he was kind of a prude. He didn’t like talking about sex, or even thinking about it. It sounded scary and uncomfortable and pointless. Once they got around to it though, they never stopped.

Tyler’s mom asks him about his sex life once, and it’s as awkward as you might imagine. She has no ill intentions, she’s just worried for her son.

”You boys use protection, right?”

“Of course, mom,” Tyler blushes and pokes at his half empty plate. Josh and him are visiting for the holidays.

“I just- you know the walls here are pretty thin.”

The singer stares at her, eyes wide.

“What?”

“It would be nice if you could keep it down,” she says. She looks uncomfortable.

He closes his eyes and exhales slowly. “Please stop talking.”

“Every night, honey? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Mom, stop,” he repeats, firmer this time. He opens his eyes again. She’s clearly very uncomfortable. Everyone is. Tyler doesn’t understand why. It’s just sex.

“I just want you to take care of yourself,” she explains. “And the other people staying in his house would appreciate some peace and quiet at night.”

“I didn’t realize I was disturbing the household,” he mumbles.

She tilts her head as to say; _really_?

“It’s none of your business, anyway.”

“Josh isn’t… pressuring you, is he?”

Tyler abruptly stands from the table, his chair scraping against the wooden floor. “Don’t even think that.”

“Honey, I’m just worried-”

“Well, stop it!” he snaps. “I love sex! I love it when Josh fucks me! Don’t you dare think he’d ever take advantage of me!”

He regrets the words as soon as they fall off his lips. His mother’s face twists into something he can’t quite describe. Taken aback, confused, disappointed even? How can her baby boy love sex? It’s impure to talk about.

Tyler doesn’t understand why it’s wrong for him to enjoy sex.

Him and Josh take a plane back to LA that night. Tyler doesn’t talk to his mom for a while.

On bad days, Tyler needs Josh to fuck him slowly and lovingly. It’s usually face to face, but sometimes he wants to lie on his stomach with the elder pressed against his backside, gently thrusting into him. He cries sometimes. He feels less sad after.

“Josh, Josh, Josh,” Tyler whimpers against his pillow as Josh takes him from behind. It’s hot and rough and everything he needs. All his senses are dancing, lighting him on fire. He’s alive.

“Feel good, baby?” Josh questions and leans closer, kissing at his shoulder blade.

“Mhm,” Tyler moans brokenly. “Faster.”

Josh grants his wishes.

The days when they don’t mess around are when they’re extremely busy, and sex doesn’t sound appealing at all when they crawl into bed. They hold each other. They sleep.

Tyler loves a lot of other things as well. He loves going for walks alone, with headphones on and music loud. He loves playing his instruments. He loves laughing with Josh until they’re both dribbling all over themselves. He loves cooking, even though he’s really bad at it. He loves hanging with his friends.

They make jokes, as all friends do.

“You two fuck like rabbits, man.”

Tyler just kisses Josh’s cheek and stays quiet. Josh chuckles and waves it off, telling them to stop being ridiculous.

“Do you think we have too much sex?”

Josh looks at him and raises his eyebrows. He pulls the younger closer. “No. Why do you say that?”

“Our sex life isn’t exactly average.”

“We’re not an average couple, Tyler.”

“But maybe-”

“Hey. Are you happy with what we have?”

“I am.”

“Good. And I’m happy too. That’s all that matters.”

Tyler kisses the corner of his mouth softly.

“Besides, sex is healthy. Which makes us like, super healthy.”

He giggles and hides his face in the crook of the man’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

They go out to gay bars sometimes, to get out of the house. The crowds are great and there are drag queens performing a lot of the time. It’s fun.

“Heard you’re freaky,” a voice speaks up behind Tyler. He’s at the bar, getting a mojito for him and Josh to share. He turns to see who’s talking to him, and is met with a tall blond man.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a slut, they say.”

Tyler feels his stomach turn and he looks away, impatiently waiting for his drink to arrive.

“C'mon baby, don’t play hard to get. I know you want it,” the guy coos and steps closer. “You love being fucked, don’t you? I can fuck you real good.”

“No thanks,” Tyler grinds his teeth together. He finally sees the bartender heading his way with a glass in his hand.

“Don’t be like that,” the man frowns and reaches forward to caress Tyler’s lower back. The brunette pulls back, glare on his face. He doesn’t want anyone but Josh touching him. Just because he likes sex it doesn’t mean he’ll sleep with some stranger.

“Fuck off,” he warns swiftly before taking the mojito. He nods a quick thanks to the bartender before walking away, hurrying over to their table. He sits himself down next to his boyfriend and is welcomed back with a kiss on the cheek.

Around the table are some friends they’ve made that night, three gay guys and a lesbian couple. Tyler feels safer now. He doesn’t tell Josh about what happened.

“Am I a sex freak?” Tyler asks one evening. Josh has just declined the offer of a blowjob.

“Baby, no,” the drummer frowns.

“Am I… pressuring you? Do you really like what we’re doing?”

“Of course I do,” Josh coos and shuffles closer on the sofa. “I’m just tired today.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he hums and kisses the younger’s forehead. “You just wanted to make me feel good, that’s all.”

Tyler nods.

“And you know what? No matter if you were asexual, or just as you are now, I don’t mind. I just want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too.”

“I know, kitten,” Josh pulls him into a hug, his strong arms wrapping around the small figure. “I know.”

They play Mario Kart that night. Tyler loves Mario Kart.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is honestly. i wrote this in my phone notes while half asleep. thought i'd post it. 
> 
> sorry if there were any errors or such. thanks for reading :)


End file.
